Finally
by EmbryCallsImprint2001
Summary: Hermione, Ginny and Luna are the last remaining people on the light side and when the Death Eaters are after them, they move to Forks where they met Vampires and Shape-Shifters. Hermione/Embry Ginny/Seth Luna/Jacob
1. Moving to Forks

_**Hermiones pov**_

_We were running through the woods, spells __barely missing us, a crackling laugh echoing out sending chills down our spines. I looked at my left arm, numb and bloody, and could just make out the words 'Mudblood'; one of the many scars this war has given me but this one was different, i was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange at Malfoy Manor and she wanted to finish me off, revenge for killing her husband Rodolphus Lestrange. To my right was Ginny Weasley and to my left was Luna Lovegood ,her platinum blonde hair flying everywhere as she dodged spells, we were on the run, we are the 3 remaining people on the light side. A spell swiped the side on my face opening another large cut and i knew they were gaining on us from the pounding of the footsteps getting louder. I looked ahead and saw a long line of Death Eaters grinning maliciously as we skidded to a stop, wands at the ready.  
"Well,Well,Well what do we have here? The Mudblood and her little friends "  
Terrified my head shot up at that voice but i stood still,emotionless,as Bellatrix Lestrange stalked towards us ; a pair of big hairy hands took my arms.I couldn't help but shudder as realization washed over me, the person holding me was F__enrir Greyback the wearwolf who ripped my parents apart.  
Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed it at me  
"CRUCIO!"_

I woke up my hair and pajamas plastered with sweat from my nightmare, my memory and tried to slow my breathing down when i heard two screams and i knew Luna and Ginny were awake from their nightmares as well. We all suffered from PTSD after the war and all have nightmares every night reliving seeing out best friends and families killed by Voldemort and his followers.

All Ginny's family had died at the hands of Death Eaters and she had somehow managed to get away without too much damage done to her but she had still saw all of it herself and relives it every night.

Luna's mum had died when Luna was 9 after a nasty explosion when she was inventing something and her dad Xenophilius Lovegood had died when being tortured for information by Voldemort.

And my parents were taken hostage by Bellatrix and tortured to their death, then Greyback ripped them to pieces. I was there and watched, every night i relive that memory as long as many others. Ron died at the hands of Antonin Dolohov while protecting Ginny, and Harry was the last to go, Voldemort couldn't of been happier. But now they were after us and they wont give up. Luna, Ginny and I have become great friends, more like sisters, and they look to me as the leader as I've been through the most and to this very day i don't even whimper under the cruciatus curse its been on me that many times. We all live in the Burrow as Ginny inherited it from her family so we sold Luna's house and mine as we no longer need them. We got a BMW for Luna and Ginny and for me if it was raining but normally i would ride on my black Ducati Monster 696.

I got up and went to have my shower while looking at the time 7:30am. I got changed into a plain long sleeved beige jumper with dark blue skinny jeans, black converse and a grey beanie. I threw a light purple hoodie over the top and used a spell to make my hair go from my usual frizzy mess to honey curls halfway down my back . I headed downstairs for my breakfast or what i call breakfast. Since being on the hunt for Horcruxes I haven't been eating properly and I still aren't back to normal so i grabbed an apple and went to the cooker to make breakfast for Ginny and Luna who now eat proper meals.

Luna was the first to come down, her dirty blonde hair cascading down her petite frame, she was wearing her butterbeer cork earrings and a red top that sleeves come to her elbows with black jeans and red vans. She greeted me and sat down at the counter as i put her breakfast of egg bacon and toast down before her.

Ginny then came down her red hair in a pony tail, she was wearing a short sleeved blue top with dark blue skinny jeans and black and blue high tops. She also greeted me, got her breakfast of bacon on toast of me and sat down next to Luna.

"I have an idea" stated Luna suddenly  
"What is it?" asked Ginny  
"Well here in England is where all the memories are right?"  
Me and Ginny nodded slowly confused  
"Then why don't we move to another country?"Luna exclaimed  
"Your a genius Luna!"shouted Ginny  
"Lets do it! I know where we can go, Forks Washington my uncle Charlie and cousin Bella used to live there but they died in a car crash." it hurt to remember that i have no family left, just Luna and Ginny.  
We all agreed because it was quiet and the population was 3,545 people so it would be hard for the Death Eaters to find us.

For the next 3 hours we spent packing and shrinking everything down and in to my little purple bag that has practically saved out lives multiple times. It has a Undetectable Extension Charm on it so it can hold everything.  
We decided to leave the Burrow for an emergency house if we ever needed it and we all linked arms and disapparated to Forks. I had already bought us a house in the woods and it was 2 storys high, 3 bedrooms with a bathroom attached to each one and made out of wood, I had all our wards on and I was the secret keeper for the Fidelius Charm. We unpacked and then went to sleep as i had enrolled us for school the next day.

* * *

**_This is my first chapter of my first story, it will get better. thanks x _**

**__****_All rights reserved copyright remains with the author._**


	2. First day at Forks High

_**Hey guys this is my second chapter of Finally, sorry if i spell some things wrong and its my first story so go easy on me, thanks for reading my first chapter and R&R thanks!**_

* * *

_**Luna's**__ **pov**_

I woke up around 6ish and took a shower, dried myself and picked out my clothes. I was wearing a elbow length sleeve light blue top and some black jeans with some grey boots. I put on my silver necklace that has 'magic' in fancy letters on , blow dried my hair and put it in a plait going down my back. I then made my bed and went down stairs to make breakfast.

5 minutes after i started cooking Ginny came down in a pink sleeveless top, black cardigan, black leggings, light brown ankle boots with a 3 inch heel and had her long hair in a pony tail.  
She sat down and started eating but i noticed she had a worried expression on her face.  
"Whats up Ginny?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.  
" I'm worried about Hermione, she acts so strong like no one can break her but deep down i know shes just a girl who wants to have her family and everything to be back to normal" Ginny sighed after she said this, i know how she feels. Hermiones been strong, too strong, but although i'll never tell anyone, I've heard her crying at night.

We sat in silence for about 2 minutes when we heard Hermione walking down the stairs. She came into the kitchen wearing a baggy white with blue sleeves top, red hoodie with the zip open and grey vans. She had her hair around her shoulders in curls and she was wearing her white watch and grey beanie.  
We watched as she grabbed an apple and coffee and sat down next to Ginny.  
"Hey guys! When we going?"She asked brightly, typical Hermione.  
"Now, lets go" I said as i hopped down from the stool i was on.

We all got our bags, Ginny a white side bag, me a beige handbag and Hermione a all stars grey backpack.

Time for school i thought as we got in Ginny's blue Lamborghini Gallardo

**_Ginny's pov_**

I drove through the small green town of Forks taking in my surroundings, it didn't take us long to find the school and as we parked into the small parking lot i noticed there was only one other good car, which was a grey Volvo that was parked three spaces to our left. Everyone was staring, great.

I got out first, then Luna and then Hermione. I saw 'Mione take a deep breath and knew she had gone into leader mode. She started to walk towards the office so me and Luna followed her, when we got in there the receptionist before Hermione could open her mouth said " Hello you must be Hermione, Luna and Ginny right?"  
"Yes we are" I quickly answered before Hermione could answer.

She handed us our time tables and we made our way to our lockers which luckily were all next to each other. I was amused when all three of us looked around to take in our classmates, a habit we got from the war, and we got got our books and put our bags in our lockers.

My time table:

1st period: English with Mr Muller- F3

2nd period: Maths with Mrs Henston- G6

3rd period: Study Hall- Hall

Break

4th period: Gym with Mrs Tennant- Sports Hall

Lunch

5th period: Science with Mr Smith- S9

After a look at our time tables, we all had the same classes, we set of to F3.

**_Mike Newton's pov_**

Mr Muller was in the middle of the register when there was a knock at the door and a small girl with dirty blonde hair stepped in followed by two girls, one with long fiery red hair and the other with caramel curls. They got sir to sign their slips and he then asked them the question he asked every new person.

**_Luna's pov_**

"So what caused you to move to our small town of Forks ladies?" Mr Muller i think it was asked us and i looked at Ginny, she was looking at me and Hermione was biting her bottom lip looking at the floor, Hermione was strong and our leader at everything but when it comes to explaining things or making up stuff in front of people it was up to me or Ginny.

"Well we all went to a boarding school in Scotland and it recently closed so we decided to move to a quiet place so here we are." I said.

Mr Muller looked a bit disappointed with my simple answer- probably wanting a good story to gossip about.

" Oh well then, Miss Weasley go sit next to Mr Cullen" Mr Muller mumbled.

Ginny went to sit next to a big muscular guy with dark short hair.

"Miss Lovegood you can sit next to Mr Newton" Mr Muller said while looking for another space in the classroom obviously for Hermione.

A boy with a baby face and dark blonde hair put his hand up so I went and sat next to him.

"Miss Granger you can sit... lets see, ah yes! you can sit next to Miss Weber" exclaimed Mr Muller  
I saw Hermione give her self a little shake and put her head high as she walked to sit down, she will be okay now I thought.

English passed without any events, though me, Ginny and especially Hermione put our hands up for a question or two.

**_Ginny's_**_**pov**_

Maths flew by and all of us sat in silence while we done our homework in study hall. At break we all got our bags when the bell went and we made our way to gym.

When we were getting changed I noticed all the other girls were staring at us, yeah we all had scars over our bodies, me and Luna not as much as Hermione,who slowly put her hand over her left forearm where her 'Mudblood' scar was but there was really no need to be so rude i thought as the three of us walked to the sports hall.

"Alright ladies get in to two teams and get ready to play dodge ball!" Mrs Tennant barked at us.

As soon as the game started I noticed Luna's and Hermione's eyes glaze over and i knew they were back in the war, when I looked back to the game it was too hard not to get sucked into the past and before I knew it the other teams were Death Eaters firing spells, jinxes and hexes towards us. While me, Luna and Hermione was in out own world we didn't realize it was only us three on our side and on the other side was Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, they were very good so it was fast and tough to stay in but we are the last three people of our side in the war after all.

_**Rosalie's** **pov**_

These new people are really good! Though I couldn't help but notice there was a far away look in their eyes, like they wasn't here, like they were somewhere else.

Next thing I know a ball hits Jasper who is right besides me in the chest and I look at the direction where it came from and if im correct, which I usually am, it came from the red headed girl! But!How!What!  
These people aren't normal! A ball coming from the one with curly hair hit Emmett in the thigh and it bounced off him and hit Alice in the back!Edward was laughing at Emmett so a ball managed to hit his arm and it was only me left, oh now its on the little - OUCH! A ball hit me in the face! It came from the dirty blonde! All their team members where congratulating them and they all shuddered and gave a look like they'd just come back to reality. Somethings strange is going on here...

_**Hermione's pov**_

All the time while I was brought to the past I still noticed the speed, gracefullness and perfection the 5 people opposite had used. Then it all clicked...  
1. Deathly pale skin  
2. Speed and agility  
3. Grace-fullness  
4. Looking like they're in pain sometimes.  
5. Cold skin ( i bumped in to the big guy on the way from English)  
6. Inhumanly beautiful

Vampires

* * *

_********__All rights reserved copyright remains with the author._


	3. New Friends

**_Luna's pov_**

Well its our second day of school but I have a bad feeling about today and I don't know why. I shook it off and got in the shower, dried my hair and body, put on a short sleeved pink top with different colored peace signs on, some three quarter light blue jeans on and some white flats. I straightened my hair and put a pink beaded bracelet on, I skipped downstairs to make breakfast humming an unknown tune.

I stopped humming when I heard Just Give me a Reason by Pink being sung quietly and Ginny came through the door wearing a long sleeved grey top/jumper with a big pink heart in the middle,black skinny jeans, her hair in a pony tail plait and wearing pink converse. She sat down and I joined in the song, both of us going a bit louder and when it got to the high bit a third voice joined us and we turned to see Hermione stood at the door way.

She was wearing a grey jumper with ' Stay Strong' in black writing in the middle, black leggings, a grey bob hat sat on her head in the style of a beanie and grey vans;she had her hair down but to the side this time.  
We all started laughing and sat down to eat, after 10 minutes we all got in the car and Ginny drove us to school.

We parked in the car park and went to sit on some benches when 5 certain people came over and I saw Hermione's hand move to her pocket where she kept her wand. This is where the trouble started...

_**Edward's pov**_

We saw the new girls go and sit down so I led my family over to them and I stepped forward when all three of them stood up quickly.

" Don't worry we won't hurt you." I assured them  
"How do we know you won't?" the blonde one piped up  
" Because he just said we wouldn't!" barked Rosalie- ah always a delight!  
" Rose. Be nice" I warned snarling at her  
" Edward, Rose stop it now your scaring them!" Alice said  
" No your not, we're not scared!" the red head spoke  
I was about to say something when  
" Yeah how can we be scared of you? Your only _Vampires _after all" the one with the hat said exaggerating the vampire part.

How did she know?!  
All my family had faces of shock, horror and anger in their faces and Rose looked like she could attack at any moment if it wasn't for Emmetts grip on her arms. By the look her friends gave her I guess they didn't know either.

_**Hermione's**_ _**pov**_

As soon as I said Vampire I could hardly contain my grin because all their faces was hilarious!  
"What the hell 'Mione?!" Luna whispered  
" Well think about it! Cold skin, agility, speed, inhumanly perfect, deathly pale and sometimes looking in pain? well they're vampires! I figured it out last night" I almost raised my voice to let the vampires hear but then I remembered they'd hear me anyway.  
Luna and Ginny thought for a minuted before nodding and turning to the arguing vampires.

"No I did not tell them!" the big burly one said  
" I didn't see them finding out!" the pixie-like one said  
" Can't we just kill them?" the blonde girl said  
" EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Me, Luna and Ginny shouted at the same time.  
They all turned to stare at us, well blondie glared at us.  
" First of all can we get your names?" I asked

" I'm Emmett" the big one said  
" My name is Alice" the pixie said  
" Names Edward" the bronze headed one said  
" Jasper ma'am" the blonde male said in a southern drawl that made me smile a bit  
" Rosalie" the blonde bitter girl muttered  
" Okay then I guess we should introduce ourselves" Luna stated  
" I'm Ginny" said Ginny confidently  
" Hello I'm Luna Lovegood" Luna said dreamily, something we hadn't seen for a while  
"And I'm Hermione but you can either call me Mia or 'Mione but not Hermy" I said firmly  
They all nodded " Well I guess we better get going then!" I dragging the other two off with me.

As we were running we bumped into someone and we all fell to the floor.  
When we all got up I noticed we had ran into a girl,she had long light brown hair tied in a loose bun on the top of her head , pretty blue eyes and she was very tall, she was wearing a pink crop top, black leggings and nike blazers. " Hey! I'm Jade Horan nice to meet you!" She put her hand out and I shook it, we all introduced ourselves.  
" You want to sit with me for lunch?" she asked, we all nodded and went to our lessons.

The day flew by and lunch time came fast. Me, Luna and Ginny walked into the dinner hall with our food and noticed Jade at a table with some others waving to us. We smiled and walked over to them, she was sitting with a girl and a boy.  
" Hey guys! These are my friends Skye" she points to the girl " And this is Zac " she said pointing to the boy.  
" Hey I'm Skye-Louise but you can call me Skye" the girl, Skye said, she had long waist length blondey brown hair, big black glasses on, she wore a light blue knee length dress with different coloured flowers on, a little waist coat on top of it and some white converse.  
" Hey nice to meet you I'm Zac" Zac said, he had dark brown hair brushed to the side, he had a plain white shirt with a checkered shirt over it, black pants and some blue nike high tops.  
We all sat down and had a conversation but I couldn't help but notice the Cullens and Hales giving us death glares from across the room.  
" So what do you say 'Mione?" Skye asked me  
" Oh sorry! I was out of it!" I said in a rush  
" Thats okay 'Mione,do you want to come to a bonfire at La Push tonight? My boyfriend Paul lives there,so does Jade's boyfriend Brady and Zac's girlfriend Leah." Skye said while laughing.  
" Yeah sure we would love to come!" I agreed, I had to laugh at Luna and Ginny when they both shrieked YES! and high fived each other. The door flew open and a girl in our year ran out shouting " Freedom!" She stopped at our table and sat down grinning like a loony. She had long brown hair cascading down her back, she was wearing a black top that said 'Come at me bro!' in blue and white writing and blue jeans with red converse.  
" Hey Rach, you got out of detention with Mr Muller?" Zac asked the girl  
" Yep he is so boring I got an extra ten minutes because I fell asleep when he was talking to me." the girl stated innocently and the rest of us started laughing.  
" Oh hey your the new kids right? I'm Rachel, the schools prankster at your service" Rachel sang bowing a little, I could already tell I was going to like her.  
" Rach are you going to the bonfire?" Skye asked  
" Yep I can't wait to see Jared, I haven't saw him in ages!" Rachel exclaimed  
" Jared is Rachel's boyfriend and he will be at the bonfire too, so its settled we will pick you up at five tonight be ready." Jade said, with that the bell went and we went our separate ways.

**_Later on, Ginny's pov_**

It was time to go to La Push and Me, Mia and Luna were waiting for Jade, Skye, Rachel and Zac to pick us up. I was wearing a sleeveless black mickey mouse top, ripped blue shorts and american flag converse; I had put my hair in to a pony tail. Luna was wearing a sleeveless pink minni mouse top, some blue shorts and dark pink vans, she had her hair down. Hermione had a black sleeveless top with the yellow batman sign on it, yellow shorts and black vans with white laces; she had her hair in a side plait, a yellow silky scarf around her neck and as always she was wearing a hat, a black beanie. We heard a beep and Jade was parked out side with Zac, Skye and Rachel.

When we got there we saw lots of russet coloured men and some girls in their arms, I had a feeling this was going to be a fun night.

* * *

_**Hey thanks for **_**_reviewing my story, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, just the plot and the imprints are friends of mine, not from the movies ( Not Hermione, Luna and Ginny) and Zac was my own character. R&R Thanks! xx _**

**_All rights reserved copyright remains with the author._**


	4. Bonfire

**_Previously:_**

_When we got there we saw lots of russet coloured men and some girls in their arms, I had a feeling this was going to be a fun night._

**_Now:_**

**_Luna's pov_**

Everyone looked at us when the car pulled to a stop and three boys and a girl came running towards us.  
"ZAC!" the girl screamed pulling Zac into a bone-crushing hug while he laughed and kissed her on her cheek.  
"JADIE!" one of the boys just hugged and held Jade in a embrace while she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. These people sure are tall I thought I feel like a midget!  
"SKYE!" the second boy wrapped his arms around Skye from behind her and kissed her forehead gently.  
"RACH!" the last boy picked Rachel up and spun her around before hugging her tightly  
Me, Ginny and Hermione just stood awkwardly until Rachel noticed and said  
" Oops sorry guys! This is my boyfriend Jared, the girl with Zac is Leah, the guy with Skye is Paul and the person still hugging Jade is Brady"  
Everyone who was doing their own things looked up as we walked over to us and a little girl who looked around 8 skipped over with a boy behind her.  
" Hello My name is Grace Malik and I'm Jade's cousin! This is my best friend and like my big brother Collin" Grace said excitedly looking up at the boy who must of been Collin. He waved awkwardly. Ginny and I both know Hermione had a little sister no one knew about until her parents and her sister died so she loved children.  
"Hello I'm Hermione but you can call me Mia, your very pretty aren't you?" Hermione asked bending down to Graces level. Collin smiled and said  
" Yes she is, the most beautiful girl I know aren't you Gracie?" He picked Grace and put her on his shoulders. Grace was a small girl, had long blonde hair and a cute round face, she was wearing a plain white top with dungarees over them, the legs rolled up and black converse. They walked away to play in the sand, Grace still on Collins shoulders.

After Hermione had stood to her normal height two girls one looks around our age and the other a bit older walked over.  
" Hey you three must be Hermione, Luna and Ginny! I'm Antonia but you can call me Toni." the older one said happily, she was very tall, she had curly brown hair and was wearing a white short sleeved top with the Word 'Love' and some small words that I couldn't see without squinting and looking like an idiot, long black pants, a grey small cropped jacket, black vans and some big black glasses that suited her very well.  
" Hey I'm Sadiya but most people call me Say" the one around our age said and the first thing I noticed was her deep dark green eyes, she was wearing a pink tank top with a browny-purple crop top over it, the words 'Trouble Maker' in white on it, blue shorts with a white and pink belt , she had grey, pink and blue converse; she finished the look with different coloured rubber bracelets on her wrist; Her hair was brown and long with some curls.  
"Hey, yeah I'm Hermione, the blonde is Luna and the red head is Ginny" Hermione spoke  
A man who looked around Antonia's age came and wrapped his arms around Toni's shoulders and put his head on top of hers. Then a man came out of no where and kissed Sadiya on the cheek and he put his arm around her.  
"This is my boyfriend Sam" Antonia informed us  
" And this is my boyfriend Quil" Saydia said  
They showed us to the bonfire where they said all the girls are cooking so Antonia and Saydia took us to the kitchens where Skye, Jade, Rachel, Leah and Grace were already there.  
After making over 50 hot-dogs, burgers and sausages we made salad and put plates and utensils on the table, Grace then shouted " Foods up come and get it!"  
BIG mistake  
9 boys all ran to get food while the elders walked, or in Billys case wheeled, over to the food. Luckily us girls had already got our food so we went and sat down.

**_Ginny's pov_**

Going round it went me, Hermione, Grace, Antonia, Saydia,Luna, Jade, Rachel, Skye, Leah and then the un-taken seats. Paul came and sat in front of Skye; Sam, Quil, Collin, Jared and Brady got their girlfriends and either put them on their laps or in front of them. Leah let Zac have her seat and she sat in front of him and the three possibly without girlfriends sat next to me. I turned to my left to see Hermione talking to Collin, Grace,Antonia and Sam. Luna was speaking to Sadiya, Quil, Jade, Brady, Rachel and Jared. The rest of the pairs were talking to the elders and when I turned round I was greeted by three smiles or the three guys with out guests here.  
" Hey I'm Jacob" the one closest to me said  
"I'm Embry" the one next to him said, I smiled and said  
" Hey I'm Ginny nice to meet you"  
Then I saw him and my world changed

**_Seth's pov_**

I was listening to the conversations around me and then I heard the most amazing voice ever, British and soft.  
I turned to look at the voice and I saw a red head, she was beautiful, more than anyone or anything I had ever seen. My world changed, it wasn't gravity holding me down anymore , it was her. I had to protect her from harm, be there for her when she needs someone, I could never hurt her. I would be whatever she wanted me to be her brother, her protector, her lover, a friend but I could never leave her. I need to make her happy, to make her smile and that is what I will do for the rest of my life.

* * *

**_Hey here is my 4th chapter hope you like it _**

**__****__****_All rights reserved copyright remains with the author._**


	5. Imprinted

**_He__y__ this is my 5th chapter and I would like to thank rachelpendragon15 and VampireWitch456 for helping me with my ideas._**

**_Previously:_**

**_Seth's pov_**

**_I was listening to the conversations around me and then I heard the most amazing voice ever, British and soft._**  
**_I turned to look at the voice and I saw a red head, she was beautiful, more than anyone or anything I had ever seen. My world changed, it wasn't gravity holding me down anymore , it was her. I had to protect her from harm, be there for her when she needs someone, I could never hurt her. I would be whatever she wanted me to be her brother, her protector, her lover, a friend but I could never leave her. I need to make her happy, to make her smile and that is what I will do for the rest of my life._**

**_Now:_**

**Seth's _pov_**

She was so beautiful, her bright brown eyes locked with mine- and then she looked away, I felt my self whimpering as I lost connection to her eyes.

**_Sam's pov_**

I looked over from talking to Hermione when I heard a whimper so I turned to see Seth looking like a love sick puppy. wait.. No! He didn't! Hes imprinted. But who on? I followed his gaze and it lead to that red headed British chick Skye, Jade, Rachel and Zac brought. Oh no, this cannot end well...

_**Ginny's** **pov**_

I looked up and saw a handsome boy looking at me, he had short black hair, he was wearing a red t-shirt, blue faded shorts, black trainers and he had a goofy smile on his face. When his eyes met mine my breath got caught in my throat and I swear something clicked. Hermione turned to me and started to have a chat with me but my mind was on the boy.  
"Ginny? Ginny! GINEVRA!" Hermione was waving her hands infront of my face while screaming my name  
"wheres the fire?!" I shouted  
Everyone laughed and gone back to their conversations.  
"Are you okay? I've been trying to pull you out of it for five minutes but you were just sat there in a daydream..." Hermione said sounding concerned  
"What no I'm fine" I reassured her  
It was around ten o'clock and one of the boys, Quil I think it was, brought out a big boombox and turned on the songs. Now it was playing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. All the girls dragged their boyfriends to a clearing to dance. Luna rushed over, grabbed mine and Hermiones hands and pulled us to the clearing despite the protests of Hermione. Me and Luna love it but Hermione detests it. The boy from earlier and two of his friends came over and he said to me  
"Um, Hey I'm Seth Clearwater, do you urm wanna err do you want to dance?"  
Inside I was screaming, stay cool Ginny stay cool  
"Hey I'm Ginny Weasley and I would-" I looked at Luna and Hermione, they were pushing me and Whispering " Go Ginny, go dance!"  
" Yeah I would love to dance" I said smiling up at him  
I waved to the others and went to dance with Seth.

**_Jacob's pov  
_**

Typical Seth, going asking a girl to dance on a boys night. I turned to introduce my self to the two girls when my breath got caught in my throat and all I could do was look at my angel infront of me.  
She had long bright blonde hair, big blue eyes, she was quite small, she would come to my shoulder. she was so beautiful I could look at her all day, all night and still not get tired at looking at her.  
I wanted to protect her, be there for her, forever. Never leave her side, be her brother, lover or best friend; anything to keep her in my life.

Then she spoke and it was like music to my ears  
"Hey I'm Luna Lovegood and this is my friend Hermione Granger, nice to meet you" So my angels name was Luna, it suited her perfectly.

**_Luna's_ _pov_****  
**

My heart skipped a beat when I saw him, he was so handsome, tall, short black hair and wore a blue top, light blue shorts and grey trainers.

"I'm Embry and thats Jacob" One of the boys said  
"Hey Jacob? Want to come dance?" I asked nervous if he said no  
"YES! er yes I would love to" he said and I heard Hermione and Embry laughing at him.I thought it was cute!  
Me and Jacob went to dance leaving Hermione and Embry alone.

**_Embry's_**_ **pov**_

It was clear now that all of the pack, including Jacob and Seth today, had imprinted. All but me.  
I turned to look at the girl and that was when my world turned all about her. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life and nothing could change the fact that I would love her for the rest of my life

**_Hermione's pov_**

I felt a connection to the boy but I wasn't ready to be in a relationship  
"Do you want to dance?" the boy, Embry asked  
" Erm I don't dance" I said sheepishly  
"Come on it will be fun!" He said pulling me to everyone else  
I gave in and let him drag me over  
We had fun and danced till midnight, but then me Ginny and Luna went home because we had school early in the morning.

_**Billy's pov  
**_

All the pack and their imprints all came to my house after Hermione, Ginny and Luna went home.  
" You all enjoy the bonfire?"  
Everyone nodded, all except  
"It was AMAZING!" Jacob exclaimed  
"When are we having another one?!" Seth asked  
" Thank you so much!" Embry thanked me  
All the people in the room all started laughing at the boys  
"Whats going on you three?" Sam asked though he looked as if he already knew  
The boys looked down and then  
"I imprinted on Luna" Jacob said  
" I imprinted on Ginny" Seth admitted  
"And I imprinted on Hermione" Embry whispered with a dreamy look in his eye  
Well this got interesting I thought

* * *

**_This one is a bit short and not as good as the others, I've had writers block so any ideas are taken into account if you had any! Thanks_**

**__****__****__****_All rights reserved copyright remains with the author that they originally came from._**


	6. Cullen Problem

**_Here's my 6th chapter thanks for reviewing it means a lot! Hope you enjoy it.  
_**

**_Before:_**

**_Well this got interesting I thought_**

**_Now:_**

**_Hermione's pov_**

I woke at half six, that's a new record, it's probably because of going to the bonfire and coming in so late I thought.  
I got up and had a shower, five minutes later I came out and got dry. After this I put on a long sleeved white top with the British flag symbol covering it, black leggings, army style grey boots and of course my hat, which today was a red beanie. I put my hair half up half down, my bangs hanging by the side of my face and put on some light blusher and some light lipstick. I jogged downstairs, slipping on the last three when I heard some movement in the kitchen. I pulled my wand out and got into defense mode, I crept into the kitchen to see Luna cooking. She looked at me and noticed my wand, a worried expression came on her face.  
"Hermione! Are you okay?" she asked concerned  
"Oh yes sorry Luna, I thought I was the only one up." I said apologizing again  
"Its okay, so what you want for breakfast?" she said going back to the bacon  
Luna was wearing a green top with dark blue three quarter jeans and light pick converse; her hair was in a low pony tail.  
"Just an apple please, I feel like going for a run." I said happily  
She sighed but handed me the apple  
"Be back in half an hour or I will come and drag you back myself." Luna warned me  
I put my hands up in mock surrender making her laugh and jogged to the door.  
Ginny came down the stairs as I was going past and said goodbye to me before I left.  
She was wearing a sleeveless pinky-red top with a black collar and pocket, red jeans, red doc martins with red laces and she had her hair over one shoulder.

**_Hermiones run  
_**

I used to run an hour every day back in England but got out of the habit when things became more dangerous with the Death Eaters. I had been running for around ten minutes when I heard a rustle in a tree. I stopped and held my wand at my side, ready to attack. I felt eyes on my back so I spun around to see a familiar face.  
"Jasper?!" I asked  
"Yes" He replied  
I heard soft thuds around me and spun to see I was surrounded by Edward, Emmett, Alice, two people I didn't know, and Rosalie, much to my dislike as well as Jasper.  
Oh no I thought  
"Hello Hermione, I'm sure you know most of us from our encounter at school but this is Carlisle and Esme. Our 'parents' " Edward said right next to my ear  
I faced him  
" Don't come near me you blood sucking parasite!" I hissed at him  
He took a step back and the one called Carlisle stepped forward  
"Hermione, we won't hurt you, we drink animals not humans "  
"That doesn't mean you can't attack" I said looking at Rosalie who looked as if she could rip my head of at the moment  
" We won't, don't worry" Alice assured me  
I would never let my guard down with vampires  
"Well it looks like I should be going now" I said going to the gap in between them  
But no, Emmett had to step infront of me!  
" Move Emmett or I will have to hurt you!" I shouted  
He laughed loudly  
"Fine you asked for it" I whispered smiling  
"Wingardium Leviosa" I muttered making Emmett fly and hit a tree. His family all rushed to him so I found my chance and ran away quicker than I'd ever ran before back to the house.  
Out of breath I got in and sat down.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Luna and Ginny shouted making me jump  
"Nothing just got away from seven vampires" I murmured looking down  
" You what?" Ginny asked raising a eyebrow  
"I ran into the Cullens and levitated Emmett into a tree to get away..." I stuttered  
"Well good job on getting away but now were going to have to explain!" Luna said  
"Just ignore them and they will stop bugging us" Ginny suggested  
We all agreed on that and got in the car to go to school.

**_Edward's pov_**

After Hermione got away we were told to find out as much information about them as possible by Carlisle and sent to school.  
At school the day went normally but the British girls were ignoring us so we had a plan...

**_Dinner_**

_**Luna's pov**_

Me, Hermione and Ginny were walking on our way to the lunch hall chatting when a hand covered my mouth and I heard the muffled screams of 'Mione and Gin before I got dragged into a closet.  
The hand came of my mouth and I looked around, holding me was Edward, Jasper was holding Ginny and Emmett was holding a struggling Hermione. Alice and Rosalie were stood at the side grinning victoriously.  
"What do you want?" Ginny asked as Jasper removed his hand from her mouth  
"Just your secret your keeping" Emmett replied not even flinching when Hermione kicked him in the shin.  
"W-what secret?" I asked nervously  
"Well firstly explain why your struggling friend here could move Emmett and throw him in a tree!" Rosalie said grabbing hold of Hermiones hair hard making her wince.  
"Stop it! " Ginny shouted from Jaspers arms  
"Why should we do that?" Alice asked smirking maliciously  
"Rose let her go" Jasper said quietly  
Rosalie growled but let go of Hermiones hair much to the relief of me and Ginny.  
I looked at Hermione and mouthed  
"Disapperate" she nodded and mouthed it too Ginny while I distracted the vampires  
"What makes you think Hermione was the one doing it? Emmett could of been weak! " I said quickly  
"How dare you! You little-" Rosalie started but couldn't finish as Me, 'Mione and Ginny all stunned them and disapperated.

"That was close!" Ginny exclaimed  
"Yeah I know and oh merlin they have strong grips!" Hermione added rubbing her arms where Emmett had held too tightly on to her and her hair where Rosalie had pulled.  
"We have to be more careful from now on" I warned

All of a sudden I felt a urge to go to La Push beach and I had a feeling the others felt the same...

* * *

**_Sorry if this ones a bit short I've got some ideas so the action will be coming soon. In this story the Cullens are mean because I wanted a bit of a change from the books and movies, thanks for reviewing!_**

**__****__****__****__****_All rights reserved copyright remains with the author that they originally came from._**


	7. They've found us

**_Thanks for reviewing and reading my story! EmbryCallsImprint2001 xx_**

**_Before:_**

**_All of a sudden I felt a urge to go to La Push beach and I had a feeling the others felt the same..._**

**_Now:_**

**_Ginny's pov_****_  
_**

"Hey want to go to La Push beach?" Luna asked and I looked at Hermione who looked as if she wanted to go but then she said  
"You two can but I'm going to stay here, um homework to finish" and then she grabbed her bag and ran upstairs.  
"Guess its just you and me Gin" Luna said happily  
I nodded and we both disapperated to the forest near La Push.  
When we landed we both walked to the beach was, sure enough, all the people we met at the bonfire was there.

_**Antonia's** **pov**_

I was lying down on the sand, my head on Sams lap while he played with my hair talking with the others when we heard footsteps. Everyone looked up to see Ginny and Luna walking towards us, I ran and hugged both of them tightly.  
"Hey Toni how are you?" both of them asked  
I laughed and said "Fine thanks, how about you two? and wheres Hermione?"  
"She had to do homework so she stayed at home" Luna replied  
Sadiya came, hugged them and together we pulled them to the rest of the group.  
Jacob, Seth and Embry came running up to us and while Jacob hugged Luna and Seth hugged Ginny, Embry stood with a frown on his face. I knew why.  
"Hermione couldn't come, she had homework" I said to him  
"Oh okay I'm just going to erm sit down" he said slumping off to the edge of the sea

_**Jacob's pov**_

I hugged Luna tightly when she came over and spun her around while she laughed, it was like music to my ears.  
"You had a nice sleep?" I asked looking down to her once I put her back on the floor  
"Yeah but those Cullens are causing a problem, they ambushed us today and tried to get us too tell them about-" she covered her mouth "I was not supposed to say that..." she added nervously  
Ginny came over with Seth "I think we should tell them Luna" she whispered in her ear and I saw Luna nod  
"Should we call Hermione?" Luna asked  
"I think so, she had one of the main parts in it after all" Ginny said  
Main part in what? Tell us what? Then my thoughts went to the Cullens, if they had laid a finger on my Luna I swear I would rip their heads off!  
Ginny went to call Hermione while I brought Luna over to everyone else.  
"Hey Luna and Ginny is here" I told the group  
They all said their greetings when we heard a faint pop followed by four more and running footsteps.  
Hermione came running out, what looked like a stick in her hand. She looked terrified.

**_Luna's_**_ **pov**_

As soon as I heard the extra pops I knew something wasn't right and when I saw Hermione running with her wand out I got mine out and motioned for Ginny to do the same, when she did Hermione had reached us and said  
"They've found us"

* * *

_**This one is really short because I have a idea that is long so I'm building it up xx**_

_********__****__****__****__****__All rights reserved copyright remains with the author that they originally came from._


	8. Crucio

**_Hey this one should be longer as its got more action in it. EmbryCallsImprint2001  
_**

**_Before:  
_**

**_"They've found us"_**

**_Now:_**

**_Luna's pov_**

A woman dressed in black and had curly black hair came into view. Bellatrix. Then a man with long blonde hair came after her. Lucius Malfoy. Then two men came out, one with a small blondy-brown beard and black cloak, the other with black hair and beard. Rabastan Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov.  
Bellatrix laughed and shouted  
"Now for my new companions!"  
We all gasped when the Cullens walked out smirking like there was no tomorrow.  
"It seems you know my friends here" Bellatrix said sneering and taking a step forward  
Hermione raised her wand and shouted "Don't come near! Go! Hide! Run!" to our friends behind us.  
Most ran to the house and we surrounded the areas with high protection spells to keep them safe.  
I saw a shadow come behind us but I was too late and Finrir Greyback had advanced behind us and got hold of Ginny dragging her to where Bellatrix is stood.  
"NO! GINNY!" Me and Hermione yelled running forward, Edward, Emmett,Jasper and Carlisle running forward to grab hold of us. Hermione had Emmett and Carlisle on her and I had Edward and Jasper.  
"Now now stay still and she wont get hurt...yet" Carlisle said while gripping Hermiones arm hard.  
Ginny was wriggling in Greybacks grasp and Bellatrix was prowling towards us.  
"I told you we would find you didn't I Mudblood?" She said into Hermiones ear  
"Bring her left arm up" she commanded to Emmett  
He did and Bellatrix rolled up her sleeve to trace the _Mudblood_ scar, Hermione shivered  
"Still remember it?" the evil witch asked and Hermione looked away only to have her face pulled back to look at Bellatrix by Carlisle.  
I stiffened as Bellatrix pointed her wand at the scar and when she used the spell to burn I struggled to get free.  
Hermione didn't even struggle when her scar was reopened and started to bleed down her arm.  
All the vampires sniffed the air and grinned, vampires and blood. Not the best combination I thought.  
Bellatrix turned to me.

**_Billy's pov_**

When the people came and Hermione told us to stay back the pack got into defense mode but didn't phase yet, just in case they would blow their secret if everything went okay without their help.  
A man was walking quickly to the battle, he was big, hairy...and heading for Ginny!  
The man got hold of her and dragged her to the woman, Seth was being held back by half of the boys, he was raging to kill the man who dared to lay a finger on Ginny. I heard more footsteps and looked up fast to see the Cullen clan walking to the people. When Hermione and Luna went to help Ginny the male vampires ran and took hold of them. A scruffle was heard as I turned around to see all the pack holding back either Embry, Seth or Jacob.  
A woman sauntered forward towards Hermione,and said "I told you we would find you didn't I Mudblood?"  
What on earth was a Mudblood?!  
The woman then asked the big leech to lift Hermiones left arm up, when he did she brought a stick out and muttered something. I started to panic when Luna started to struggle and if I was able to would of ran to help them when a red light came from the stick and blood started to come down Hermiones arm. Then she turned to Luna and got no further because of Ginny screaming.

**_Ginny's pov_**

Greyback's scent was making me gag and to make it worse I had my friends watching our battle, there was no way we could get out of explaining it now. I tried to escape Greyback's grasp when Bellatrix re-opened 'Miones scar, it must hurt horribly I thought. I couldn't take any more when Bellatrix turned to Luna, she would not hurt another person I love! I screamed at the top of my lungs to get the evil witch's attention. It worked but now shes coming to me..  
"What are you doing Blood-Traitor?" she snarled  
I just stayed silent  
"Do you want to end up like Mummy and Daddy?" she continued and I could feel my temper flaring at the mention of Mum and Dad  
"Or Freddy or Ronniekins?" now I'm angry  
"SHUT UP! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" I shouted, reaching forward and slapping her across the face before I got pulled back by Greyback.  
I'm deader than dead.  
"HOW DARE YOU! CRUCIO!" I felt pain like I'd never before, like a thousand hot knives stabbing in and out of my entire body.  
I fell to the floor screaming, I could here Hermione and Luna shouting my name but I just wanted to die, there and then, anything to get rid of the pain.

**_Bellatrix's pov_**

I laughed as the Blood-Traitor fell down screaming, her friends shouting her name and their pleas to use them instead. Idea! I ordered Lucius to carry on with the Blood-Traitor, then I turned to Dolohov and told him to do the same to the loony chick, and then got Rabastan to do the Mudblood. The vampires, Greyback and I stood at the side laughing. Something was wrong, I could only hear two screams. The Mudblood was stood breathing deeply infront of Rabastan as he used his hardest crucio on her, I better go help. As I glided towards them I motioned for the vampires to go as we had all of this under control. When I reached the pair I also used the cruciatus curse and grinned when she started to kneel to the ground and threw up before curling up and whimpering in a ball shape.

Then I heard pounding footsteps and looked,still doing the curse on the Mudblood, to see about ten wolves growling at me and my group. Time to go! I motioned for my friends to go and disapperated with the others, sneering at the wolves.

_**Jacob's pov**_

We all phrased when the new comers used some sort of spell on our girls making them scream we ran towards them. After they had left we all phased quickly pulling out clothes on and ran to the girls.  
Luna was a state, she was shivering and pleading with her hands over her ears.  
"Luna! Luna! It's okay, they're gone now, your okay" I told her as I rocked her side to side, I could feel her slowly cuddling into me and stop shivering slightly.

_**Seth's pov**_

I ran over to Ginny and as soon as I got there she hugged me and sobbed on to my shoulder, I rubbed her back and moved her hair from her face.  
"It's okay now Ginny your safe with me" I said in her ear as I started to stroke her hair.  
My Ginny.

**_Embry's pov_**

I ran towards Hermione and helped her up, she was pale and was shivering.  
"Are you okay?" I asked hugging her  
"Y-yeah I-I'm fine" She said but she didn't hug me back.  
She broke out my grasp muttering about finding something so I reluctantly walked back to the others watching Jacob and Seth comfort their imprints. I feel so jealous.

**_Hermione's pov_**

I felt stiff and sore from two people putting the cruciatus curse on me and suddenly the earth was spinning as I got pulled up into a hug. I knew it was Embry straight away and fought the urge to hug him back.  
"Are you okay?" he asked me and I wanted to say no and for him to tell me everything would be okay but I knew that would be going soft and I knew it would never be okay as long as those monsters live.  
"Y-yeah I-I'm fine" I said stuttering a bit, then I remembered, our wands!  
I told Embry I needed to look for something and ran off quick, I looked near the woods and soon found three wands that looked like someone had accidentally dropped them. But then I saw a shadow run past and I knew it was one of the vampires.. but which one?  
I pushed the matter aside and picked up the wands, running back to the group.  
I put the wands next to its rightful owner and put mine in my pocket. I was engulfed in hugs from the rest of my friends and had to reassure them I was fine and I was used to it several times.  
I saw Luna,Jacob,Seth and Ginny walking over, both boys supporting the girls who looked as if they had both been through hell and back. But if you think about it, they really have with the war and everything. And today was the first time both of them had been under the cruciatus curse, they will be shock for a while.  
A scream brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Antonia lying down and Greyback on top of her.  
"ANTONIA!" We all screamed and I ran forward  
"STUPIFY!" I shouted at Greyback and he flew off disapperating in midair. On her face was a long scratch, I have to be quick.  
"Accio my bag!" I muttered and my purple beaded bag flew into my lap.  
I opened it and used my potions to make sure the venom from Greyback wouldn't harm her.  
"Okay I've sorted it, there is good news and bad news" I said while helping Antonia up and to Sam who supported most of her weight.  
"The good news?" she asked wearily  
"The good news you will not turn into a wearwolf, yes that man was a wearwolf." I said packing away the potions  
"Bad news?" urged Sam  
"She will have those big scratches on her face for the rest of her life." I said quietly  
"She's still beautiful, scratch or no scratch so I don't care" Sam said kissing Antonia gently  
"Neither do I as long as I'm still human and alive" Antonia added  
They both thanked me but I just brushed them off saying "Don't mention it"  
"You were amazing!" A voice said in my ear  
I turned to see Embry looking down on me  
"Thanks, I have to be prepared when living with those klutzes, they attract accidents." I said laughing  
"HEY!" Ginny and Luna shouted both giving me a playful shove  
I laughed and spun around when I felt my hat being pulled off  
"Hands off the hat!" I snarled at Brady who had attempted to get it off my head  
He backed up putting his hands up in surrender  
"First thing you should know about Mia is NEVER, and I repeat NEVER take her hat, she wears one everyday, we don't know why, she won't tell us" Ginny warned  
"Why won't you tell us anyway Mi?" Luna said rounding on me  
"You never asked" I replied shrugging  
Grace then skipped over to us  
"Are you three okay? I was so scared when those people came!" She asked hugging us one by one  
"We're fine, and are you okay now? Not scared anymore?" Luna asked gently  
"Nope! I'm fine now that your okay" Grace said before skipping off to find Collin  
"She's so cute.." Me, Luna and Ginny said simultaneously, we all laughed and went to sit on the logs that Billy had put out infront of the bonfire.  
I sat next to Embry and Luna, she was next to Jacob, who was next to Ginny and she was next to Seth.  
I smiled as I saw Jacob put his arm around Luna and Seth pull Ginny closer to him. A hand had snaked its way into mine and I saw Embry smiling at me. I pulled my hand out of his and wiped it on my shirt but then I put it back in his causing him to smile even bigger, if it was possible.  
"So your story?" Billy asked  
I took a deep breath  
"It all starts when..."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading my storys and hope you like this one!_**

**_Who's the vampire?  
-Carlise  
-Esme  
-Rosalie  
-Emmett  
-Alice  
-Jasper  
-Edward_**

**_You decide, I have a poll so vote on that!_**

**_thanks_**

**____********__****__****__****__****_All rights reserved copyright remains with the author that they originally came from._**


	9. Story Time

**_Hello this is my 9th chapter and I'm glad you liked my other ones. Enjoy, EmbryCallsImprint2001_**

**_Before:_**

**_I took a deep breath  
"It all starts when..."_**

**_Now:_**

**_Hermione's pov_**

" Well, we are witches and this is how we got here. It all starts when there was a man called Tom Riddle but re-named himself Lord Voldemort. And then there was Harry Potter, he was known as either the-boy-who-lived or the chosen one, he was destined to kill Voldemort. Voldemort was a-"

"He was a mad psychopath!" Ginny cut in quickly

"Thank you Ginny, yes Voldemort was a mad psychopath who wanted to kill Harry and rule the world to get rid of muggles and 'un-worthy' blood" I said rolling my eyes

"Whats a muggle?" Jacob asked  
"A muggle is a non-magical being" Luna answered  
"And what do you mean by un-worthy blood?" Brady questioned  
"Well, you get purebloods, familys with full magical blood. And then half-bloods-" I paused looking at there confused faces " I'll make it easier for you. If your mum's family was all magical and your dad's family was all magical and so were you then your a pureblood. If say your mum's family wasn't at all magical but your dad's family was and so were you, you would be a half-blood. If both family's have never had any magical blood in it and you are magical then your a muggle-born. Luna and Ginny are purebloods and i'm a muggle-born;Harry and Voldemort was both half-blood." I said  
"Well Harry's parents were killed my Voldemort and Harry's mum's love for Harry was so strong the killing spell rebounded off Harry and back to Voldemort when he tried to kill Harry, all that was left was a lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. Harry was brought to the Dursleys, his aunt, uncle and cousn until he was 11 when he got his Hogwarts letter. Then he met Ron Weasley, who was also Ginny's older brother, and Hermione Granger, thats was 4 houses, Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Slytherin for the cunning and Ravenclaw for the smart. Harry, Me,Ginny and Ron were in Gryffindor and Luna was in Ravenclaw. In first year Me,Harry and Ron had to go through lots of trials to get this stone, the Philosophers Stone, it can make you live forever. One of the things we had to do was a massive chess game, we had to move across the board and win to get to the next room, then there was the room of flying keys, you had to fly on a broomstick to find the right key, devils snare, a three headed dog called Fluffy and some potions. Harry went on alone and then found one of our professors with Voldemorts head on the back, living off of him, Harry fought them and survived. That was first year."I continued

"I'm doing 2nd year!"Ginny exclaimed. "Okay so this year was my first year at Hogwarts, Harry,Ron and Hermiones 2nd year. We was at Diagon Alley when Draco Malfoy and his father came up too us and started talking to Harry and the others. Mr Malfoy put a book in my cauldron without anyone noticing, throughout the year I kept writing in it, it was writing back, feeding off my fears, making me do things at night that I wouldn't remember. It said that the Slytherin Heir was the person to open what they called The Chamber of Secrets, ages ago when Voldemort was at school it was opened and a muggle-born was positive it was Malfoy so too check Hermione being the brightest witch of her age, brewed a Polyjuice potion in the girls bathroom which even though she was in 2nd year was only meant to be able to be made by a seventh year, and turned Harry and Ron into Malfoys friends,Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione was in the library and had found out about the monster in the Chamber, it was a basilisk, a 50ft wide snake, if you look in its eyes you become petrified, unable to move, breathe and speak. Only a mandrake juice can make you back to normal, Hermione was on her way to tell the boys this with a mirror to look around corners with when she came face to face with it and was petrifed. The boys had to go down the chamber and defeat the basilisk and Tom Riddles memory, I was dying slowly and Harry saved me." Ginny added

"3rd year, well that was a weird year, a mass murderer by the name of Sirius Black, who was innocent and Harrys godfather, escaped from Azkaban, the wizard prison and came to Hogwarts to kill Peter Pettigrew, who was a animagus, a person who after a lot of work can turn into a animal, Pettigrew had been a rat as his animagus and had been living with Ron as his pet rat that was until we found out thanks to Sirius and Remus Lupin. Lupin was our teacher and he was a werewolf, bitten by another werewolf. Sirius was on the run though we saw him often enough. 4th year was the triwizard tournament, Harrys name was put in by Barty Crouch Jr who tried to kill Harry at the end of the tournament in disguise, Cedric died and Voldemort came back." Luna carried on

"5th year, Umbridge banning all magic at Hogwarts,Dumbledore's Army, D.A for short,Battle at the Ministry with Voldemorts followers, Death eaters. Sirius dying. 6th year Harry was on the hunt for horcruxes with Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy joining the Death Eaters, Dumbledore dying. 7th year the Carrows torturing students practically every lesson, the DA taking refuge in the Room of Requirements, The Golden Trio, which Hermione,Ron and Harry were known as, on the run, Death Eaters taking over." Ginny hissed

"While they were having that type of 7th year, me,Harry and Ron were on the run as Ginny said, we was on the hunt for horcruxes, we found some but needed to destroy them, we got caught by snatchers, after we gave them a run though, they took us to Malfoy Manor, B-bellatrix..." I shuddered as the memory came back to me, Luna gave me a one armed hug and I mentally shook my self and pulled my self together. I pulled up my bloody sleeve and showed them the scar, I could hear gasps and growls but I ignored it. "Bellatrix, that woman that was here, she saw the sword of Gryffindor we had with us, it was in my bag so she said she wanted to speak to me 'girl to girl' she said, people dragged Harry and Ron,screaming, to the basement, Luna and Ollivander the wand maker was there as well. She used the cruciatus curse on me, where you feel the most unimaginable pain, that was the spell we all had on us before. I don't know how many times I had it on me-" I got interrupted  
"I lost count over 19, but you had it on your for 5 minutes at a time, with 1 minute intervals.." Luna whispered  
"You counted?" I asked curiously  
"Of course I did!" Luna said noding  
"Well, we got away thanks to Dobby, but he died after Bellatrix threw a dagger and it hit him in the chest when we disapperated to Rons brothers. Then there was the Battle Of Hogwarts, we lost everyone, Harry,Ron,Neville,Tonks,Lupin, us 3 are the only good people remaining, the rest are dead. We also found out Snape was with Voldemort all along, hes his head death eater now,Voldemorts ordered his followers to look for us, he wants us dead, I killed Bellatrixs husband and she isn't happy..." I finished

There was a silence.

"So you can do magic?" Seth asked excitedly  
"Yes we can" Luna stated  
"Will you show us?" Billy wondered  
"Yeah um Ginny?" I said motioning for Ginny to come to me while Luna went to stand a couple of feet away

"Ready Luna?" I smirked and when she nodded  
"Stupify!" I shouted  
Luna went flying backwards and I was quick to say  
"Aresto Momentum! Spongify!"  
Luna slowed down and bounced, standing up to show she was okay.  
"Expecto Patronum!" I heard Ginny say and then a silvery wispy horse came galloping around.  
I heard Luna mutter it as well and soon Ginny's horse was joined by a hare, and after I had said it a otter.

**_Luna's pov_**

We was doing our patronus when I got a idea.  
I concentrated and felt my self growing smaller and smaller until I opened my eyes and everyone was looking at me.  
I had turned into my animagus, which was a snow leopard. Ginny turned into her vixen and Hermione turned into her brown hare. We bounced around and let the others stroke us before turning back and sitting down.  
"So what about your story? You can't turn into big wolves and not tell us why" I reasoned with them  
They all nodded and Billy told us all about the generations of the Quileute Tribes, I could see Hermiones brain working overload as she soaked in all the new information.  
After all that had finished we all stood up saying our good byes.

"Nice story, I never knew what you three had been through" A voice said from the forest and we all turned to see...

* * *

**_Thanks for reading my story :)_**

**_Happy News year!_**

**____********__****__****__****__****_All rights reserved copyright remains with the author that they originally came from._**

**____********__****__****__****__****_My views are going lower each chapter and I was wondering if there was anything you don't like in my story? The characters? My _****_grammar? The plot? or is it just my bad sentence structure. I would love to hear your comments, bad and good, so I know what to keep up and what to sort out. Thank you. _**


	10. Friends

_**Hello its me again! :) Thanks for all your comments and for reading my story chapters. EmbryCallsImprint2001 xx**_

_**Before:**_

_**"Nice story, I never knew what you three had been through" A voice said from the forest and we all turned to see...**_

_**Now:**_

_**Ginny's pov**_

We all turned to see a figure leaning against a tree on the outskirts of the forest. The guys growled and pulled the girls behind them. Seth stood in-front of me protectively and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his antics, I could take care of myself! To prove to him I moved out of behind him and held my wand out, Hermione and Luna doing the same much to the guys displeasure.

"Woah calm down! I'm not going to harm anyone, I promise." the figure said walking slowly out of the shadows.

It was a he. He had honey brown hair that falls just above his shoulder, he was lean but muscular figure, he had his hands up in surrender, his skin deathly pale and golden eyes. It was the one and only Jasper Hale.

"What do you want leech?" Jacob hissed to him  
"I've come to apologize, I myself have been through a war and its not nice, so for you three to go through one so young it must be horrible. So I would like to say sorry for everything me and my family have done for the last couple of days including what happened a couple of hours ago. How's your arm Hermione?" Jasper asked carmly  
Hermione nodded and said  
"Stings a little but I'm used to it"  
"So brave for someone so young..." I heard Jasper mumble quietly  
"Wait... You're the person who dropped our wands!" Hermione exclaimed  
"Yes I am, I see you got them" the vampire smirked  
"Well now that we know your not a threat we would like to make a truce" Billy said  
"My family are with me on this but they decided I would come alone so it would be easier to trust us so yes we would love to make a truce" Jasper smiled  
"Good, well the boys were about to take the girls home" answered Billy  
"Um excuse me! We can take care of ourselves!" I exclaimed stubbornly  
"Yeah you showed that when you 'took care' of the other people" Jacob said sarcastically  
I saw Hermione flare up and open her mouth with her wand out.  
"Don't even think about it Hermione Jean Granger!" Luna shouted with her wand out standing protectively in front of Jacob  
"But Luna!-" Hermione protested  
"No buts, give me your wand and go stand over there to calm down" Luna said sternly holding out her hand  
Sighing Hermione gave Luna her wand and walked away mumbling "Stupid shapeshifter...I will get him back for that...Stupid Bellatrix"  
"Sorry about her, shes a bit touchy on the subject, she wasn't able to save her parents when Bellatrix and Greyback killed them..." I said sadly  
"That woman and that...thing, killed her parents?" Embry asked quietly  
When me and Luna nodded he ran off towards Hermione and engulfed her in a big hug.  
"Aww cute" All the girls said in sync  
Every one started laughing until  
"So what happened to your parents?" Paul asked slowly  
"Well, my mum died in a lab explosion, she was a inventor you see, and my dad was tortured for information and died in the progress" Luna explained  
"My mum, dad and 6 brothers, Bill, Charlie,Percy,the twins Fred and George and Ron all died at the hands of Voldemorts followers." I answered slowly  
"Wow big family" Quil said earning a slap over the head by Sadiya  
"Yeah so we are technically orphans but we are doing OK" Luna said  
"Wait, how old are you three?" Billy asked  
" Well me and Luna are 17 and Hermiones 18" I said  
"So Hermione is basically our guardian even though we all are around the same age, shes like our mum, always makes sure we eat,sleep, stay clean and don't get hurt." Luna added  
"But she isn't so perfect herself" I said  
"What do you mean?" Antonia asked curiously  
"Well she has the worst nightmares out of all of us-" Luna started  
"You have nightmares?" Jacob interrupted  
"If you've been through what we've been through your bound to have some, now so she has the worst nightmares, she hardly eats, shes so skinny and to make it worse she goes for these like half an hour runs everyday" Luna continued  
"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!" we all heard Hermione yell and we all turned to see her walking towards us with Embry close to her and the rest of the Cullens following behind them.

**_Alice's pov_**

As we waited at the treaty line I had a vision of everything going well with Jasper and the pack so I motioned for everyone to start walking and we made our way to the beach.  
When we got their we saw Hermione and Embry hugging and talking away from the others who were talking in a big group. Hermione noticed us and called us over.  
"Hello! We know you are sorry and I'm not holding anything against you, so lets go a fresh leaf and go talk to the others?" Hermione blabbered  
"Sorry about her, shes been sent over here with her wand taken away because she was going to hex Jacob" Embry explained  
We all laughed and started to walk back to the others  
"Arg there talking about me again" Hermione said rolling her eyes  
"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!" she shouted to the others making everyone look at us.  
When we got there I went and stood besides Jazz who put his arm around my shoulders.  
I looked at how everyone was stood, Hermione was near Embry, Ginny was leaning against Seth, and Luna was in-front of Jacob. Then it clicked. They'd imprinted! They all looked so cute! I wonder if they know...  
"'Mione! Luna! Gin!" I heard a girl voice shout out and the said girls screamed and ran to the girl.

* * *

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy over christmas and with school work.  
Please read this next note:  
Who was the girl? Shes going to be a OC so if you would like to be that girl or design her tell me and I will decide who will be her! Thanks for following and reviewing!**_

_********____********__****__****__****__****__All rights reserved copyright remains with the author that they originally came from._

_********____********__****__****__****__****__I wont update until I have some ideas,So hurry hurry hurry!_


End file.
